1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for irrigating soil. More specifically, the present invention relates to an above-ground sprinkler head and related methods that distribute water over a variable spray pattern.
2. Description of Related Art
Irrigation not only permits foodstuffs to be grown, but also enables the cultivation of attractive plant life that otherwise would not have sufficient water to thrive. Many households now utilize sprinkler systems to provide irrigation in a comparatively uniform and trouble-free manner.
Above-ground sprinklers may be used to provide flexible irrigation. For example, an above-ground sprinkler may be attached to an ordinary garden hose and then placed in a desired location to provide irrigation. Above-ground sprinklers may be used to supplement existing, in-ground systems by providing additional irrigation in places that are not sufficiently watered by the in-ground system. Alternatively, above-ground sprinklers may be used as the sole source of irrigation water for an area.
A single above-ground sprinkler may be moved from one location to another and activated in each location for a certain length of time to provide the desired level of irrigation. Alternatively, multiple above-ground sprinklers may be positioned and activated simultaneously or in sequence, either manually or via timed valve systems.
Unfortunately, known above-ground sprinklers have a number of limitations. For example, many existing above-ground sprinklers can only distribute water from the nozzle according to one spray pattern. Accordingly, the flow rate, range, and/or other water distribution properties may not be adjustable.
Many known above-ground sprinklers are not able to provide an adjustable spray angle. Of those that do provide an adjustable spray angle, many are relatively complex in design, and have a high part count. Accordingly, such sprinklers are generally expensive, difficult to manufacture, and/or prone to failure.